True Love
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Edward and Jacob are secretly together but they know it can't last. But what happens when Jacob...gets pregnant? mpreg, yaoi, stuff, dont like dont read! M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First Twilight fan fiction. I found it saved on my comp from like forever ago, I think it started as an Edward/Bella but I changed it because yaoi has made me hate boy/girl parings. Enjoy! (an review!)**

"...Edward? Are you still here?" Bella asked sitting up. A small sliver of moonlight was the only light in my room.

"I'm here, but I'm getting...hungry. Would you mind if I had Alice stay here while I go get something?" I was looking out the window watching three little bunnies hop through the grass.

"No, you can go...I'm a big girl, Alice doesn't have to stay with me."

"BELLA! I'm not leaving you...if that flea bag sees I'm not here he'll...he'll..." I clenched my fists just thinking about that mutt made me feel all twisted up inside.

"Ok, ok...don't get angry. _Yawn_ Jacob's sick anyway."

'_Sigh why do I always end up yelling at Bella? I really scare her when I yell, I can feel it_,' I sat crouched on a rock waiting for something to run by_, 'it's all that mutts fault...wonder what he's up to tonight...hmmm maybe I should go see what's going down on that side.'_ I stood up; Jasper turned looked at my clenched fists and, for the third time that night tried to reason with me by messing around with my feelings.

"Sit back down Edward your hungry you need to eat. You're always cranky when you're hungry."

"I'm not cranky. I'm going hunting somewhere else...don't follow me." He opened his mouth to speak but I was already gone.

It took me only moments to reach La Push, a place I am forbidden to go, but tonight I have a special reason. Bella has accepted my proposal, I don't know what will happen to us after the honeymoon-or during for that matter-but I know one thing, I must make peace. I hear a growl coming from the bushes near the border of our land and theirs.

"I come with the intentions of peace…Jacob?" The wolf behind the bush changes but remains sitting in the bush as though scared or shy.

"He's not feeling well he's at home." The voice is feminine which explains the shyness. "I'll show the way you if you promise you are not here to harm him."

I sigh, "I'm too weak to hurt that damn wolf as I'm sure you can tell."

"You do seem rather pale." She laughs.

"So are you going to show me?" In response she transforms and takes off running towards the houses, it could be a trap-one I'm to weak to get out of-but I have to trust this girl. I'm here for peace I only hope they believe that.

I walk into the house the girl-now transformed and dressed-stands next to me.

Jacobs's father wheels himself into view. "Lea what I nice surprise…" he stares at me not knowing whether to cheer at my capture or tell Lea to transform and murder me (I may not be able to read his mind but I can tell).

"I'm here to…extend an…invitation to yourself and your son."

"To what?"

"I've asked Bella to marry me….I'd like you two to come you are dear to her and well…that means I must be nice." I smile and throw in an awkward laugh to lighten the mood.

"I accept…I don't like your kind but you are a good…ehh person and Bella speaks very highly of you and your family. So I would like to attend."

"Well thank-"

"But I doubt Jacob feels the same."

"Doubt I feel the same 'bout what dad?" Jacob strolls into view in a pair of sweat pants (just sweat pants) and a pale sick looking face, even his voice sounds sick.

"You look like hell," I greet him.

"What the fuck? Lea did you let him in?"

"Kind of," she admits.

He snarls, and transforming as he lounges at me. Though I'm weak, I easily fight off the sick wolf. When I'm done with him, he lays panting and wheezing on the floor. As I look at him, I feel somewhat concerned. I kneel beside him, placing a comforting hand on his over-heated back.

"You ok?" I ask gently.

"No, so go away!" Jacob growls almost menacingly if it weren't for the weak moan that followed the threat. I turn to Billy and Lea.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask. They both look at each other uneasily.

"It's a werewolf thing," Billy replies simply. "Would you do us a favor, vampire?" Billy asks, I nod though I'm not that crazy about being called 'vampire', "Would you mind carrying Jacob back to his room? Lea and I can't really lift him." Jacob moans from the ground.

"Dad i can get back to my room on my o-" Jacob has to bit his lip as he tries to get up and collapses under his own weight. I smile at the mutt's weakness and lean down to help him stand.

"I don't mind helping you out," I say, slinging Jacob's arm over my shoulder and half dragging half carrying him down the hall.

When I finally get him to his room and onto the bed he has an odd look on his face. I look at him for a moment, as he awkwardly shifts on the unmade bed. I can't help but smile as the mutt looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"What?" I ask innocently. Jacob growls.

"Nothing, forget it! Just go!"

"What you don't want me to tuck you in?" Jacob whimpers and closes his eyes.

"Please…just go," he begs. Concerned I sit on the edge of his bed, placing a hand on his leg.

"You ok?" He looks at me, eyes scared and sad.

"E-Edward," he whimpers. That's it I can't control myself anymore. I throw myself at him, smashing our lips together.

"I've missed your lips so much!" I moan.

"Then shut up and kiss them!" he growls. We lay on his bed, making out, it was so familiar, it felt so right. Suddenly those warm, comforting lips were gone. I opened my eyes to see Jacob is somehow laying on top of me, lips swollen and red, looking delicious…but also sick.

"We should stop," I murmur.

"Why?"

"You're sick Jacob, it's not-"

"I'm not 'sick', really," he mutters, "I'm just…well you see…it's mating season." I felt my eyes widen.

"Mating season?" Jacob nods. I reach out and hug my lovely shifter. "So…does that mean we're going to have sex?" Jacob's eyes widen.

"D-do you want to?" he ask. I bring our lips together in a quick kiss.

"Why wouldn't I?" We collapse onto his bed again, passionately trying not to tear each other apart.

"Edward," Jacob's voice drifts through the dark air of his bedroom, "are you awake?"

"I don't sleep, hon. Of coarse I'm awake."

"R-right, I knew that!" I laugh, holding Jacob tighter. "W-we need to talk…about the wedding," I nod, "I can let my imprinted get married! I…I love you Edward!" A tear runs down my lover's check and I gently wipe it away.

"I know but we can't be together. I made a commitment to Bella, besides," I motion to myself, "vampire," I motion to him, "werewolf. Any of that ringing a bell?" He nods.

"You're right…that doesn't change how I feel."

"I know love, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Chapter 2! Arent you excited? I am! Ok this is Jacob's pov, it switches every chapter. Btw the chapters might be short but if you're patient this might get good! Love, happiness, and reviews for all! Chu!**

I cling to Edward like a drowning man clinging to a life raft. Tears continued to slip down my cheeks and Edward continues to wipe them away. He cradles me in his arms, hushing me like a distraught child.

"It'll be ok, my love," he whispers as he leans in to place a light kiss on my cheek. He pauses, hesitating and I know why.

"You need to go, don't you?" he nods not looking at me, "Then go, I'll be ok." Edward holds me tightly, as if not wanting to let go.

"I'll come back as soon as possible." He gets up, preparing to leave through my window. He staggers, catching himself on the wall.

"Edward are you-"

"I'm fine, I just…I need to get something to eat." I stand up, walking slowly toward my lover.

"Ed…you're too weak to hunt."

"What else can I do?" he asks, raising his voice, making me flinch. I move closer, pushing our bodies together.

"You have me, love," I hint.

"B-but Jake, you know I don't drink from hu-"

"I'm not human, Ed. I'm an animal, mostly, and you can drink from me…I want you to."

"I…I might not be able to stop!" he protests.

"I trust you!"

"You shouldn't!"

"I know, but I do," I bare my neck for him, "I believe in you, love." Edward hesitates slightly before leaning in and sinking his fangs into me. At first the pain is so intense I almost scream but then Edward begins to suck my blood, sucking the poison out as well. It still hurts but it has an erotic feel as well. After a few minutes I begin to feel light headed. I push gently on my imprinted's chest. He quickly pulls away.

"Jacob! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I look up into my lover's eyes and shake my head, smiling slightly to ease his nerves. Suddenly I notice something; Edward's eyes have turned a deep scarlet. My mouth goes slack as I stare at him.

"Your eyes!"

"What?"

"T-they're…red!" Edward rushes to my mirror, frantically looking at himself.

"No…NO! I can't let anyone see me like this! Do you know what they'll think?"

"Edward, calm down!" Edward took a slow, deep breath.

"Ok…I…I'll just go hide in my room…thanks Jacob." We embrace.

"Try to stay calm, ok?" Edward nods. Moving to the window he casts a last, longing glance at me. "Go, I'll be ok." Edward nods again before finally leaving.

Later that day I'm heading the kitchen, to get a snack, when I hear my father's voice. He is talking to someone, in a tight tense voice. I pause, listening.

"I'm worried Sam," he says.

"Why, Billy, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Jacob," my dad says, I flinch feeling guilty for making my father worry.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, sounding concerned.

"He hasn't imprinted, yet he's effected by mating season!" There was a long pause.

"Are you sure it's mating season effecting him?"

"Yes, he has all the symptoms."

"Well…are you sure he hasn't imprinted? I mean we all know how much he likes the Swan girl. Besides, he's a little old not to have done so yet." I flinch again.

"No, Jacob would have told me if he…wouldn't he?" Finally I can't take it, I step into the kitchen, both men turn to face me, their eyes guilty.

"Dad…we need to talk," I say.

"Jacob! Are you ok? Are you feeling better?" I flinch again, we all know there is only one thing that could make me feel better: sex with my imprinted.

"Yeah dad, much better," my dad and Sam stare at me, like they have no idea what I had just said, "Like I said, 'we need to talk'." Sam quickly stands up.

"I guess I'll leave now," he says, walking out of the room, leaving me and my father in an awkward silence.

"J-Jacob," my father begins, "W-who? How long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I flinch as my father raises his voice with each question.

"It…it's been a few months," I say, avoiding the first question, "around the time…" 'Around the time Edward left. He told Bella he was worried for her safety but really he just couldn't face me,' I think.

"Around the time…?"

"Around the time Bella started hanging around here more," I quickly reply.

"So it is Bella!" I shake my head, "Then who?" I shake my head again, more forcefully. My father sighs. "Ok, so why didn't you tell me?"

"I was, well I am, a-ashamed."

"Why on earth would you be ashamed of being imprinted?"

"BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON A GUY!" I slap a hand over my mouth, shocked by my own words. My father seems unfazed.

"Alright, so you imprinted on a man. So?" I stare at him, "Jacob that happens all the time, you don't have to be embarrassed. Now, why don't you tell me who you'll be spending the rest of your life with." Tears form in my eyes.

"I can't."

"Jacob I already told you, you don't have to be emba-"

"I can't tell you who'll I'll spend the rest of my life with because I can't be with him," I sit down heavily in a chair, "He's with someone else, and even though he feels the same way I do, we just can't be together."

"Who is it?" my father demands. A tear slips down my cheek.

'Might as well tell him,' I think. "It…it's Edward." There is a heavy silence.

"T-the vampire?" I nod, more tears slip down my face, "I-I see."

"Please don't be angry dad, I wanted to tell you sooner but, I j-just didn't know how!" I suddenly can't take it anymore, I begin sobbing uncontrollably. My father places a comforting hand on my knee.

"Jacob, please don't cry."

"Yeah, Jake, no one blames you for falling in love." I turn around, coming face to face with Embry and Quil. They both smile at me.

"How l-long have you g-guys been there?" I ask. They both come over to me, each placing a hand on one of my shoulders.

"I doesn't matter," Quil says, gently (which I'd never thought he was capable of), "It's like me and Claire, I can't help loving her, and you can't help loving Edward." I nod, more tears falling. Suddenly I feel sick.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Embry asks.

"I…I don't feel well," I admit. I look over at my father, he always worries when I am sick, but this time he looks pained almost.

"J-Jacob," he whispers, "last night, did you and Edward…?" he doesn't finish the sentence, he doesn't need to, I know what he is talking about.

"Y-yeah." My dad looks shocked.

"Quil, Embry I think you boys should go. I need to talk to Jacob." Concerned, the boys leave without a word.

"D-dad, what's going on?" My father wheels closer to me.

"Jacob…sometimes, when a wolf imprints on a male, his body changes. During the couples first mate during the mating season the wolf, even if he's male, can be…impregnated." My eyes widen as my father's words sink in and I realize why I feel so sick. I look down, my flat stomach is now swollen.

"H-how long?" I ask.

"We have a very short gestation period, it should be about…two months."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3! it's short but i'm trying to make chapter 4 long and epic so bare with me! chu!**

I sneak into the house, not wanting anyone to see my eyes. Unfortunately luck isn't on my side today.

"Edward! Where have you been, Bella was wor-" Alice stops in front of me, starring, "E-Edward…your eyes!" I turn away, starting to walk up the stairs.

"It's nothing."

"CARLISLE!" Alice screams. I quickly spin around covering her mouth with my hand.

"SHHH!" I growl trying to silence her, but it's too late. Carlisle appears at the top of the stairs.

"Alice? Did you need-what's going-" I turn to face my "father" and his eyes widen, "Edward! You didn't!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I cry, practically flying up the stairs to stand next to Carlisle, "I didn't kill anyone, I stopped myself a-and-"

"Edward!" Carlisle says, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Calm down, son. Just tell me what happened." I take a deep breath preparing an edited version of the truth to tell him.

"I…I went down to La Push to invite Bill and Jacob to the wedding. Jacob was sick, long story short I helped him to bed and he saw I was really weak and he let me…"

"Edward, you and Jacob have been at odds with each other since day one and now you're going to tell me he trusted you enough to let you hold his life in your hands?" I nod shyly, "Alright, but why were you there so long?" My face burns a bright red.

"W-we…," I look into Carlisle's eyes and shake my head, "I can't say," I whisper. Carlisle gently lets one of his hands drop and let the other hand slid to my other shoulder so his arm is around my neck. Slowly he leads me to his study. He sits behind his desk and motions to the seat in front of it, but I shake my head and remain standing.

"Alright Edward, something is going on and I want you to talk to me." I begin pacing.

"Carlisle, I'm going to be completely honest…I don't think I can marry Bella." Carlisle begins laughing.

"Oh Edward! I thought it was something more serious then cold feet! You had me-"

"IT IS MORE SERIOUS!" I growl. Carlisle blinks and stares at me. "I can't marry Bella because…Jacob imprinted on me." The older man stares at me.

"W-what?" he asks. I sit down heavily in a chair.

"Last night Jacob and I had sex." Carlisle continues to stare at me. Then he shakes his head, looking away for a moment, thinking.

"Edward? Isn't it mating season?" I sit up straighter, cocking an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" I ask. Suddenly Carlisle stands up, slamming his hands on his desk.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM DURING MATING SEASON?" I flinch, nodding, "Edward, please tell me you used a condom!" I blush brightly.

"C-Carlisle, that sort of per-"

"I'm not asking to as your father or even a doctor I'm asking as someone who knows a lot more then you do! Now did you or didn't you?" I shake my head, "Damn it Edward!"

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, confused and scared.

"Edward, shifters like Jacob get pregnant when they have sex during mating season, no matter what," I try to interrupt but Carlisle kept talking, "even if they are male!" I stare at Carlisle.

"I…I should go tell Bella it's over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well you guys asked and i delivered! here's chapter 4! i orginally wrote this (at three last night cause i was so happy you guys wanted more) as two chapters so it switches to Edward's POV in the middle...sorry if it confuses you! review please! 3 chu!**

It is a few days later. My stomach has swollen and I am sick every morning yet I still eat everything in sight, mostly meat. Finally, after waiting for Edward to come to me I decide to go to him. I walk the entire way, too pregnant to transform or ride my motorcycle. Finally I make it to the Cullen house. I am about to knock on the door when it opens, and I come face to face with Bella. There are tears in her eyes and she has a box in her hands.

"Oh, hey Jacob. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I um…came here to…what's wrong Bella?" I ask, avoiding her question.

"Edward broke up with me, a week before our wedding! I just came here to get the rest of my stuff from his room."

"Oh…I'm sorry," I say, secretly cheering.

"Oh, it's not your fault."

"Well, actually…-"

"Bella, you forgot this," Edward says, appearing beside the girl, placing a CD inside the box she holds. Then he turns to me, smiling. "Jacob! I'm so happy you came, I was meaning to come and see you but…," he cuts himself off, nodding to Bella.

"You…you were guna come see me?" I ask.

"Yeah," Edward looks down, eyeing my swollen stomach, "Carlisle told me about what happened since we…," Edward doesn't finish again, glancing at Bella who is eyeing the two us suspiciously. I sigh, I don't care if she knows anymore, they are broken up so it isn't her concern away more. Slowly I reach down, grasping the hem of my over sized sweat shirt. I pull it up over my large stomach. Bella gasps and Edward smiles brightly, slowly he reaches out and places his hand on my stomach.

"J-Jacob! A-are you-" Bella starts.

"Pregnant?" I finish for her, "Yeah I am."

"HOW?" she asks.

"It's a werewolf thing," I say, not wanting to explain.

"W-well who's the…the dad?" she asks, stumbling over the words.

"I am!" Edward cries proudly, slowly rubbing my stomach, "Is it going to be a girl or boy?" he asks, ignoring Bella's confused expression.

"I don't know yet…I was hoping maybe Carlisle could tell me." Edward's whole face lights up.

"That's a great idea! Come on!" Edward says, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

"B-bye Bella," I barely have time to call before Edward slams the door on the confused girl. My excited mate practically flies up the stair to Carlisle's office, pulling me behind him. We burst into the room surprising the older man but he just smiles.

"Hello Jacob, how are you feeling?"

"Fat and," I shrug, "pregnant."

"Well you still have about three weeks, give or take. How about we give you a check up then set you up in Edward's room?" I look up at Edward, he's smiling at me like I'm the must beautiful thing in the world. I place a hand on my stomach and smile back, this is how it was always meant to be.

"That sounds great Carlisle."

Edward and I lay in his bed, holding each other and tightly as we can without squishing the baby. I mean babies. Twins, one boy, one girl. Everything else checked out normal and the babies should come out healthy and happy in three weeks.

"We should think of names," Edward whispers lovingly into my hair.

"Ok…I like the name Shay for the girl," I mumble, glancing longing at my stomach, wishing I could hold me babies soon.

"I like Robert for the boy." I glare up at Edward.

"Robert? That's so old fashion!"

"**I** **am** old fashion, Jacob!" he replies, glaring back. I sighing, softening my face.

"Ok, I understand, let's not fight, ok?"

"Ok," my mate replies, holding me closer.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"We are going to have twins," I whisper, the thought finally hitting me. Edward chuckles and nods.

"Yes, love, we are."

**Edward's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHH! EDWARD!" Jacob screams from the living room. I fly through the house, followed closely by Alice and Carlisle.

"Jacob? What's wrong, what is it?"

"The babies…they're coming!"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asks, squatting next to the couch where Jacob is laying.

"I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE! EITHER THAT OR THEY'RE FIGHTING NINJAS IN THERE!"

"Jacob, calm down! It's be alright, we've been preparing for this for a week, we're ready," I comfort, turning the Carlisle I whisper; "Is it alright that they're two weeks early?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admits, "We'll have to wait and see."

I pace my room, practically ready to run back down stairs and rip those things out of my love. I can hear his screams of pain and I feel sick. Jacob screams so loudly I spin around and punch the wall so hard I'm almost afraid the house will collapse.

Suddenly the screaming stops. I rush to the door but it opens before I get there. Alice is standing there, covered in blood. Her eyes are darker then I've ever seen them.

"ALICE? IS HE OK? IS JACOB OK!"

"E-Edward?" a weak voice calls to me. I'm down the stairs before I even notice. Carlisle stands in front of Jacob.

"Move!" I growl.

"Edward, you have to know, it…I did all I could." my eyes widen and I push him roughly aside.

"Jacob?" My mate smiles at me, holding a baby in his arms. I look around but see no other child, just a mess of bloody sheets and towels. I walk hesitantly over to my lover. He looks to pale and sad. That's when I notice the holes in his neck. I spin around to face Carlisle. "You bit him!"

"Edward it was the only way to save him, he lost so much blood. He's part vampire now, thanks to his werewolf blood it was almost painless and only took a few hours.

"It's ok Edward," Jacob says, his voice rough, "Come here and meet your son." I'm beside him in a flash, gently stroking m baby's cheek.

"But Jacob where's our little girl?" He whole face darkens and tears fill his eyes.

"She…she's gone Edward…Shay didn't make it."

"…no…oh God…Jacob," I whisper, reaching out to hold my sobbing lover, our little boy snuggles between us, making us sob harder.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hey guys i'm back! sorry it took so long i'v been wicked sick lately :(. any way, hope you like this new chapter! chapter 6 is in the works and should be done soon! thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! ilu guy! chu!

**Bella's POV**

I walk up the familiar path leading to the Cullen's front door. Alice is waiting for me, we had planned this girls' day out months ago to coincide with the night before my wedding shower. I'm so happy that at least one of the Cullens care enough about me to at least keep their word. As I approach I hear crying and screaming. I run toward the door just as it is thrown open. Jacob stands there, holding a crying baby.

"Robert, sweetie, please stop crying, we're going to get you something to eat you just need to be patient," the young wolf mutters.

"Hungry!" the little thing cries.

"I said, I'm working on it! And I know you can speak better than that! What did daddy Edward say?"

"…don't act stupid if you aren't"

"Good boy! Oh…umm hey Bella," I stand there, shocked, looking at the little thing in Jacob's arms, "Say hello, Robert."

"Hello Robert!" the little thing jokes. Jacob sighs and shakes his head.

"Ignore him he's in one of his moods," Jacob says, smiling lovingly at his baby.

"Is…is that your baby?" I ask.

"Who's else would it be?" he asks, laughing nervously.

"Where's Alice, I'm supposed to meet her?" Jacob's eyes widen.

"Oh, were you two planning on going somewhere?" I nod, "Oh I'm sorry, Alice promised to baby sit so Edward and I can…you know…have some alone time." I stand there, starring at my ex-friend.

_'How dare he?,'_ I ask myself, _'How can he say something like that when Edward and I just broke up? I can't believe I used to sort of almost like him a little bit!'_

"BELLA!" Alice cries, zipping up beside me, "Hi! I'm really happy you came, but would you mind if we stayed here with Robert? He practically takes care of himself so we can hang out without having to worry too much." I smile sweetly as my mind hatches a devious idea.

"Surrrreeee Alice, that'd be fine."

"A-auntie Bella, where are we going?" the evil little thing asks.

"Shut up, it's all your fault my life is ruined!" I scream, running from the Cullen's home. I had told Alice Robert and I were going to play outside while she made him his "formula" (God knows what that means). I strap him into my truck and start it up.

"Where are we going?" it insists on asking. I smile sweetly, figuring the thing will respond better to that.

"Auntie Bella is taking you to her house for a sleep over!"

"YAY!" it squeals like a demonic pig. I hate it, it looks just like Edward with Jacob's tan. I can't stand it, I want to stab it in the heart. No, it'll suffer, I'll make sure of that. I pull up to my dad's house and jump out of the car.

"Stay here, I just need to get some stuff." I let myself in (thanking God my father's not home) and rush to my room. I grab some clothes and head back to the car. I'll drive until I run out of gas then I'll check into a hotel. I stop in the garage on my way out, grabbing some of the chain Dad put on my tires and a large pad lock. That should hold the demon, it's so small it can't be that strong…I hope.

**Sorry its short i promise the next one will be better this one is sort of a teaser! remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I worked on this all day just for you people hope you love it!**

****

Jacob

"Oh yes! Harder Edward! Mmmmm, yes!" I moan. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the feel of my lover inside me. We move in unison, the sensual feel of skin on skin slowly driving us wild while pushing us closer to the edge.

"Sh love, we don't want Robert to hear us," Edward grunts.

"H-how can you expect me to be quiet when you hit that spot every fucking time!" I ask, pushing myself back to met Edward's thrusts. I feel my lover tense and I chuckle. "Really Edward, so soon?"

"Someone's outside the door," he whispers. We pull apart and cover ourselves just in time. The door bursts open and Alice rushes in, tears streak her cheeks.

"Robert's gone!"

"What?" Edward screams, rushing to Alice. He grabs the girl by her shoulders and shakes her. "Where, who, what happened?"

"Well…," Alice begins but I tune her out.

_'My baby, my little boy is gone,' _I fold in on myself, drawing my knees to my chest as I begin to rock back and forth, _'Dear God what did I do to deserve this? First my little Shay dies in my arms and now my Robert has disappeared.' _I can't think, I keep picturing my little Robert, the only baby I have left, scared and confused, crying out for me. I have to get to him, I have to save him.

"Jacob…Jacob, love please speak to me," my lover's voice cuts through my disappear. I look up into his dark topaz eyes. "Don't fall apart on me now mutt," he says with a smile, "We're going to get our baby back."

"I…I…-"

"Shhh, it's ok. Get dressed, we are going to find Robert no matter what."

"And Bella! We have to save Bella!" Alice cries. Edward turns to glare at her.

"Alice you don't get it do you?" Edward growls lowly, "Bella will be lucky if I drag her back here behind the car! SHE STOLE OUR BABY!" Alice flinches and looks away.

"No way, Bella's too sweet she'd never to that!"

"There is no other explanation!"

"It…it's my fault," I whisper, tears filling my eyes. Edward pulls me into his arms, shushing me.

"No, no it's not!"

"I talked to her, I told her we were having alone time, I bragged, I rubbed her face in it…I didn't mean to but I know I did. I pushed her over the edge, I'm so stupid!" An open palm smacks my face. I look up at my lover as I rub my sore check.

"I don't care if you called her an unlovable bitch she had no right to take our child! Now come on, quit feeling sorry for yourself and let's go find Robert!"

"Edward's right Jacob, it's my fault. I should have seen this coming, literally. Robert's werewolf blood makes it hard to see him in visions, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about Alice I thought you couldn't have visions on demand," I say, my eyes narrowing at her.

"Well…this morning I saw Bella, she was packing a bag in her room…I thought maybe see was going to see her mom or something you know get away from you two." Edward walks over and places a hand on his "sister's" shoulder.

"It's ok Alice, we'll find Robert. Go get everyone, we'll need all the help we can get," he says. Alice nods, disappearing.

"I'll call Sam, see if the pack will help…though I haven't talked to them in a while, I'm sure they'll help."

"Thank you all for coming, I know with your help we can find Robert," Edward said addressing the room. The Cullen's all nodded their agreement with Edward's statement. Lea, Sam, Embry, Quil, and my father nod as well. Everyone eyes each other warily.

"T-thank you guys for coming," I whisper, pressing myself closer to Edward.

"Come on Jacob like we wouldn't help you!" Quil says, smiling warmly.

"Well let's not waste any time," Edward said briskly, "Carlisle you and Billy go to the Swan house and see if Charlie knows anything. The rest of us will spilt up and look for Bella. Alice ,and Jasper you stay here with Jacob while-"

"Wait what?" I ask, my blood boiling, "No way am I staying here Edward! That's my child out there! I'm coming with you!" He places a comforting hand on my arm, I try not to let it relax me.

"Jacob perhaps it would be best if you stay here, if Bella calls you'll want to be here to yell at her won't you?" my dad says. I consider it for a moment but see no way out of this.

"Ok…I'll stay here, but," I say, turning on my lover, "you better bring our baby back." Edward smiles lovingly.

"I promise."

"Jacob you should calm down," Alice says as I pace.

"I can't stand this Alice! First I lose my little girl now the **bitch** steals my other child and now Edward's left me!"

"Jacob, Edward didn't 'leave you'."

"IT FEELS LIKE HE DID!"

"Jacob…it's alright, Edward will be home soon, **with Robert**," Jasper says, his powers settle over me like a warm blanket. My mind is foggy and I try to shake it off but I can't, I suddenly feel sleepy.

"I…I really hate when you d-do that…," I mutter before falling asleep on the suddenly extremely comfy couch.

****

Edward

_'We have to find him, Jacob will die if we don't!'_ I think desperately trying to come up with a plan. We'd all gone is separate directions from the Swan home hoping to find Bella's car somewhere along our route. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily. Even though I don't sleep I still feel drained.

"Hey Edward it's Alice! Ok I had a vision…'reclose!" I close my eyes and lean back into the seat of the jeep Emmett drives.

"Alice I may be a vampire but even **I** couldn't follow that."

"Bella…has…Robert…in…a…hotel…which…you…are…near," Alice says slowly.

"How do you know we're close?"

"I saw you break down the door." I laugh lowly.

"Speed up, next hotel," I report to Emmett. He nods, pressing down on the gas peddle.

****

Bella

I look out the window and see the Cullen's jeep down the street. I swear under my breath and quickly gather up my things.

"Are we leaving?" the thing in the corner asks, "Can we go get food?" I shake my head and walk over to it, lighter in hand.

"No hon, **I**'m leaving you…well you won't ever have to worry about food again." I flick the flame on and smile evilly.

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMM! Cliff hanger! You know you love it, pleae review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok here it is, the FINAL chapter! i really hope i dont dissapoint you guys! that you all who have read left me reviews that made me drag my sick butt out of bed these past few days! Chu!**

**Edward**

I stare at the hotel, flames shoot out of the window of one room. I jump up to the balcony of the room and burst through the sliding glass down. Tiny screams of agony fill the air. I run to the flaming bundle in the corner.

"Robert!" I scream, wrapping myself around my son. I roll us around on the floor and the fire slowly stops. Emmett appears and drags us out of the still burning room. My little baby moans and wails.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" he screams over and over.

"Sh," I whisper, holding him tightly, "It's alright, I'm here, I've got you, daddy's got you."

"Are you two ok?" Emmett asks, kneeling beside us.

"Yeah. Let's get going before the police get here." My "brother" nods, helping me to my feet. We climb into the jeep and Emmett turns to me.

'Should we go after her?' Emmett asks with his mind. I shake my head, looking lovingly at my baby.

"We should get home, I want Jacob to be able to hold his baby."

"EDWARD?" my lover screams, running from the house as I exit the jeep.

"DADDY!" Robert cries, trying to wiggle out of my arms. Jacob slams into my chest, kissing my face and neck while somehow nuzzling Robert at the same time.

"Oh my baby, my babies! You're both back! Oh I thought I'd never see you!" I smile at my cute little shifter. I reach out a hand to still his manic movements. Finally he looks up at me and I pull him into a long passionate

"I love you darling," I whisper. Jacob smiles happily, then his eyes narrow.

"So…where is she?" he asks, looking around.

"I…I'm not sure…I had to let her go to save Robert. A-are you upset?" My lover smiles.

"As long as you're both safe I'm happy."

Jacob sleepily snuggled closer to me. I hold him tight to my chest. Robert "sleeps" between us. I doubt Jacob will ever let him go. A shadow fills my open doorway. I motion Rosalie inside, she stands by the bed.

"It's done, Edward. She won't hurt you ever again."

"Her father and mother?"

"I left a note."

"Made it look real?"

"Of course!" she scoffs, "I've been a murderer for longer then I was alive I know how to do it right." I smile and hug Jacob and Robert tighter.

"Thank you Rose." She nods before moving back to the door.

"You'll never tell them will you?"

"Why would I, they're safe, that's all they need to know."

Two years later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAY!" Jacob screams, hauling in a cake the size of Texas. The little girl giggles as the other vampires and werewolves around him echo the sentiment.

"Happy birthday sister," Robert whispers, kissing Shay's pale cheek while flicking his finger over the icing of his sister's cake. Pulling away he sticks the sweetly coated finger into his mouth.

"Robert don't con your sister out of her cake," I warn.

"She makes it too easy," he replies.

"He's right daddy it is my fault," Shay whispers, looking away. Robert stares at her, confused. Suddenly she turns on him, slamming a plate full of cake into his face. The room erupts with laughter.

"Sweety," arms wrap around my waist, "while everyone is here let's go…see if we can make another baby." I turned around to face my lover.

"Don't you think that's a little tacky? Leaving our daughter's birthday to have sex."

"I prefer making love but if you want to be so vulgar then I'll play along." Laughing like a little kid Jacob drags me out of the room and up stairs.

Once in our room we tumble to the bed. Our bodies move seductively against each other as clothes are shed. Between Robert and Shay we never have time to just be together. We never hold each other and…well we never do what Jacob's doing. I look down at my lovely shifter as he engulfs me in his warm, moist cavern. I look up at the ceiling wondering how the hell I lived without this daily.

'He's way to good, I love him but he's waaaaaaaaaaaay too good,' I think, wishing I could hold out but it's been too long. I arch into Jacob's mouth and grunt, biting my hand to stop any further noise. Jacob smiles up at me, opening his mouth to speak when-

"EDWARD, JACOB! PUT YOUR PANTS ON AND GET DOWN HERE!" Quil yells. Jacob and I groan loudly.

"DADDIES IT'S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Shay yells. Jacob and I get up and quickly get dressed. Before we leave Jacob pulls me into a long deep kiss. I run my tongue along the inside of his mouth, tasting myself.

"You owe me, you know that right?" Laughing I nod and pull him along behind me down the stairs to our family.

**Ok all fixed up! I know I said I was too lazy but my friend told me I needed to fix it so I figured I might as well, sorry for any confusion!**


	8. author's note

For those who read this and liked it I'd just like you to know I posted a prequel and am working on a sequel please read and review! ilu all!

I can't post the links for some reason but the are on my profile as A Beautiful Mauling (prequel) and She's Back! (sequel)


End file.
